Comic Cavalcade Vol 1 6
Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Countess Mazuma ** her servants * Franco Mendez, spy Other Characters: * Elva East. intelligence agent * Miss Tomkins Locations: * Area ** * Mazuma's Diamond Mine | Writer11_1 = Al Smith | Penciler11_1 = Al Smith | Inker11_1 = Al Smith | StoryTitle11 = Mutt and Jeff | Synopsis11 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Mutt * Jeff | Writer12_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Penciler12_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker12_1 = Jon L. Blummer | StoryTitle12 = Real Life Story: "Technical Sergeant James G. Kehoe" | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Technical Sergeant James G. Kehoe | Writer13_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Penciler13_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker13_1 = Jon L. Blummer | StoryTitle13 = Hop Harrigan: "Sometimes a Fella's Got to Fight His Evil Self" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * | Writer14_1 = Alfred Bester | Penciler14_1 = Paul Reinman | Inker14_1 = Paul Reinman | StoryTitle14 = Green Lantern: "Lantern and Dickles Are Invincible" | Synopsis14 = Looking out through the fourth wall, the Narrator introduces himself, but not by name. He's here to set the record straight: Green Lantern and Doiby Dickles have not been getting by on sheer luck, all these years, but are indeed indomitable and invincible. To prove it, here's a story that he made up himself: :One foggy night in the city, dog tired, Green Lantern and Doiby drag themselves home from another adventure, but this time they are observed, going into their apartment building, by two shrewd hoodlums in a parked car. These thugs creep up to the building, but before they reach the door, two figures step outside, and the hoods follow them, hoping to get a better look. Soon there are four of them, and they already know Dickles by name. The two heroes reach an intersection and turn right, stepping out of the foggy night and onto a sunlit street, with romping cheerful children all around. The two skulkers jump upon Alan and Doiby, but are quickly flapped onto the ground, and then the fight gets going. Scott gets backed up against a coal truck, and flips the dumping lever on it, creating an effective but destructive distraction, and eluding the thugs. Doiby gets caught, while Alan sprints home to get his Green Lantern costume, and charge his ring. The gangsters put guns to Doiby's head and demand the name of his pal; Doiby's not giving it up. Just then Green Lantern flashes onto the scene, and turns their handguns into water pistols. The tide turns and Doiby steps up to deliver some smackdown. The Narrator steps into the picture and commands everybody to STOP!, then addresses the readers. He re-sets the story, back to the point at the intersection where Alan and Doiby turned right. What if they had turned left? :The same 20-ton coal truck also turns left, and follows them down the crumbling street, past a decrepit costume shop, which just then starts to fall down from the vibrations. Doiby runs into the doorway and braces it open so the occupants can escape, while Alan sprints home to get his Green Lantern costume and charge his ring. On the way, in the fog, he passes the four shadowy followers, who don't recognize him. When Green Lantern flies onto the scene, the hoods open fire, uselessly, while Lantern uses his Power Ring to transform the old falling-down ruin of a costume shop into a new, large, gleaming store. He and Dickles then administer some thumps to the hoods, and along the way have some fun with props and costumes from the shop. The Narrator again stops the action, and this time Doiby takes umbrage at it! He still wants to fight, but the Narrator resets the story, back to the fog-shrouded crossroads, where this time Alan and Doiby walk straight ahead. :The crooks, still hoping to get a good look at Alan's face, overhear Doiby complaining about how the story is going, and they run to attack. Another fistfight, this time in a street full of pushcart vendors. Alan sticks around this time, and slaps together a makeshift costume from a ragpicker's pushcart. Using no power-ring this time, he and Doiby still prevail, and the crooks get thrashed plus humiliated, yet again. The Narrator again stops the action, but this time the head hoodlum has a beef! He and his boys were described in an earlier caption as being "the smartest hoods in America," so how come they're made to act like such dopes? How about that, Mr. Author? Okay fine, the Narrator again resets the story back to the foggy crossroads... :Instead of following on foot, the crooks use their car, to get into the intersection AHEAD of their quarry! Alas, when they get the lights on them, the two figures turn out to be the local laundry man and grocery boy. The guys they're looking for are still in the apartment building, and now there's no way to tell where. The Narrator smugly reminds the reader about how these were hypothetical situations, and that we'd only been assuming that the first two guys out of the apartment building were Alan and Doiby. And at this point, the Narrator's Editor intervenes, by yanking this script right out of the typewriter and ripping it to shreds! | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Narrator: * Alfred Bester Narrator's Boss: * Sheldon Mayer Antagonists: * four thugs Locations: * Items: * | Writer24_1 = | Penciler24_1 = Howard Purcell | Inker24_1 = Howard Purcell | StoryTitle24 = Sargon: "Auction of Happiness" | Synopsis24 = | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer25_1 = | Penciler25_1 = Joe Gallagher | Inker25_1 = Joe Gallagher | StoryTitle25 = Red, White, and Blue: "Local Boy Missing in Action" | Synopsis25 = | Appearing25 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * | Writer30_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler30_1 = Everett E. Hibbard | Inker30_1 = Jon Chester Kozlak | StoryTitle30 = Flash: "Topsy Turvy Town" | Synopsis30 = | Appearing30 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Bunco * Dinky * unnamed 3rd partner Other Characters: * Grumpy Wallace * Ted Young and Marlene Wallace * Timothy and Molly O'Houlihan * John Higgins, mayor, and Abner, principal * Old Man Noonan ** other country club members | Notes = * Published by Gainlee Publishing Co. * This issue's Green Lantern story is narrated by its author, Alfred Bester. ** Alan Scott charges his ring while reciting the modern version of the Green Lantern Oath. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}